


Secret Santa

by AnotherFan (imagine_asagao)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, But hopefully still cute and fluffy-ish, Christmas, M/M, New chapter everyday in December until Christmas, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Pines, Secret Relationship, Tons of secrets basically, secret history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/AnotherFan
Summary: Will is the servant of the Gleefuls and never gets anything for Christmas.  One day, he gets a present for the first time in a long time.  Each day in December, he gets another one.  Will tries to thank the secret Santa all while dealing with the drama and demands of the Gleeful family.  It's not going to be easy, but he's going to try!





	1. A Book

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know with my uploading history, uploading everyday in December until the 25th seems impossible, but I'm going to try! Anyways, I've been watching a lot of deatharising videos lately, and I was inspired by Jenna's beautiful face (also Helen and Lucy are pretty, everyone's pretty, ugh) to do something Reverse Falls related, and it's time for the holiday season! I hope you enjoy this! My friend Katie is my beta reader.

Will sighed as the Gleeful household woke up. Night was the only time he was free from the torment. True, even at night, he was limited in what he could do, but he didn’t have to worry about the Gleefuls. “Will! Where’s my brush?” Mabel called. And there it was. Will put the book he was reading on the chair as he stood up. He was tempted to teleport to Mabel’s room, but he decided to conserve his magic. After walking there, he found Mabel’s normally orderly room was in disarray as she tore through piles looking for something. “I can’t find my hairbrush! I need to look my best for my date with Gideon!” Mabel said, continuing her search. Will spotted the brush on her dresser and held it out to her.

“Here you go, Miss Mabel,” he said.

“Oh,” she said as she took it.

“Do you need anything else, Miss Mabel?” Will asked as she brushed her hair.

“Yes. Go get my pretty blue dress,” she ordered.

“Yes, Miss Mabel,” Will said as he got the dress from the closet and laid it on the bed.

“When Gideon arrives, I want you to lead him to my room while we finish up the show,” Mabel said, still not looking at Will.

“Very well, Miss Mabel,” Will said. He felt Mason calling him, so he walked to Mason’s room.

“I need you to find these books from the library - and use magic; I want all of them within five minutes,” Mason said as he handed Will a list of books.

“Yes, Mister Mason,” Will said before teleporting to the library where Ford was reading a book. He summoned the books on the list. Right before he was about to teleport back, Ford spoke to him.

“We’re having guests over on Sunday. I expect the guest rooms and a feast to welcome them,” Ford said.

All six large bedrooms plus more food on top of his regular chores? This was impossible! “Yes, sir,” Will said obediently.

“Carry on,” Ford said, returning to his book.

“Yes, sir,” Will said before teleporting back to Mason. “Here are your books, Mister Mason.” Will handed them over.

“You are dismissed,” Mason said as he took the books. The Gleefuls didn’t bother him until it was almost showtime when they pestered him to help them all get ready.

Soon after the start of the show, the doorbell rang. As the servant, Will answered the door. There stood Gideon, waiting nervously. “Mabel invited me over?” he said.

“Please follow me,” Will said and led Gideon to Mabel’s bedroom, all tidied up thanks to Will. “Miss Mabel instructed me to lead you here where you will wait until the show’s over. Would you like tea or cookies or water or cake or fruit or… or…”

“Water’s fine, thanks,” Gideon said. Will got Gideon a glass of water and waited with him until the show was over.

“Oh Gideon!” Mabel’s voice resounded through the hallway, Will’s que to leave.

“Good luck,” Will said to Gideon as he left. He helped Mason and Ford get ready for the evening and eventually for bed while Mabel was on the date with Gideon in town. When she got back, he also helped her get ready for bed.

After all the Gleefuls had gone to bed, he returned to his small room, prepared to collapse into his chair. On his chair, however, was a book that he had never seen before. It had a tag that said “For Will” in a handwriting he didn’t recognize. Curious, he started reading the book.


	2. A Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book referenced is Draw the Line by Laurnet Linn

The book was fascinating. It was fiction, which Will preferred, about a gay teen whose drawings helped him be himself. While he didn’t entirely see himself as the main character, Will could definitely relate. His brother, Bill, was always ashamed of how weak Will was. Maybe he gave him this book as a way to encourage him to be less of a wimp. It’s not like any of the Gleefuls would’ve given him a present, and Pacifica and Gideon avoided the Gleeful household if they could.

All too soon, the night was over. Because Mabel didn’t have a date with Gideon, Will was able to get tea started before anyone called for him. Unsurprisingly, the first person to call for him was Mason. Will walked to Mason’s room who again asked for more books and insisted on the use of magic. Mabel insisted that Will help her change like she did everyday, still not looking him in the eye. Ford gave him a list of what he needed for the meals for the weekend. The Gleefuls had no problems with breakfast, so he was able to make a list of what he needed for the feast. With so many guests, Will needed to buy more of almost everything. He quickly did his chores and made lunch so he could begin the preparations for the next day. Until lunch, no one disturbed Will. It was nice of Ford to give Will advance warning about both the company and the types of food for the guests.

Will made sure none of the Gleefuls needed him before going to the store to buy the ingredients he needed for Sunday. The people in the store gave him pitying looks and were nice to him. The cashier even gave him a sticker. He walked home, arms weighed down with groceries, taking any legitimate excuse to stop. All too soon, he arrived at the Gleeful mansion. He quietly put the groceries away before Mason called for him.

Mason had kept Will busy with mundane tasks, forcing Will to use magic and tire him out when Mason could’ve used his own endless magic. When Mason finally dismissed Will for the night, it was midnight, and he was exhausted, but he still had to get the guest rooms ready. Finally returning, to his room, he saw a notebook. It was a plain light blue notebook, the color of magic, with silver binding. Inside were notes of places other than Gravity Falls in what looked like Ford’s handwriting, with side notes scribbled in the writing of the note from yesterday. It was nice of Bill to think if him. Will smiled and went to rest.


	3. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot of potential  
> Update: Now edited by my friend Katie!

“William!” Mabel screeched. Wincing, Will put the journal down and headed to her room. “I need you to curl my hair,” she ordered.

”Yes, Miss Mabel,” Will said. He never understood why she insisted on curling her hair sometimes; her hair was already curly. Regardless, he plugged the curling iron in and waited for it to heat up. While he waited, his eyes darted around the room. Nothing was out of place today. Eventually the curling iron was hot, and Will curled Mabel’s hair as she did her makeup.

After Will helped Mabel get ready, he made breakfast for the Gleefuls. They ate together as a family and then headed to church. Will took this time alone to double check that everything was ready for the guests and think about who would send him the gifts. The most logical person, he figured, was his brother, Bill. He hadn’t seen Bill since he killed their parents all those years ago, but maybe he had a change of heart or wanted Will to kill the Gleefuls and join him. After wandering the house making sure everything was alright and lost in his thoughts, he decided that there was nothing more he could do until the Gleefuls returned from saying empty words they didn’t believe, so he went to his room. Mason must have decided that he wanted Will to do his laundry, as there was a pile of his dirty clothes in the middle of his floor. As he bent down to scoop them up, he noticed a picture under his bed. After looking at the picture, he remembered why it was there. It was a photograph of him and Ford back when he thought everything would be fine, before the betrayal. This picture was too painful to look at. Will put it back under the bed as he thought about those times.

The times when he and Ford would go on picnics together. The times when he was treated like an equal. The times when Fiddleford was jealous of Will and not the other way around. The times when the Gleeful manor seemed larger, full of possibilities. The times when he was wanted.

Surely whoever sent the book and the journal thought Will wasn’t below them. The thought cheered Will, and he carried the laundry to the washing machine, sorted it, and got the first load started.

The Gleefuls returned back with their guests, but they hadn’t ordered Will to do anything other than make a feast, so that’s what he did all day. The food was all taken out by the twins; Will never saw the guests. After dinner, everyone but Will went into the parlor and shut the door, preventing him from seeing who any of the guests were. Will, with nothing else to do, finished doing Mason’s laundry and put it in their places and headed back to his room where some candles were waiting for him. Will beamed. He loved candles, but Ford never allowed him to have any. He used magic to light one while he rested.


	4. Photo Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was super stressed about something, and a friend said I should go to sleep early. But here it is, late and a bit longer than normal. Also the last chapter was finally edited

When it was time for Will to make breakfast, the guests still hadn’t left, and he still hadn’t seen them. He was more than a little curious about them, but the fear of the punishment he would get from doing something he might not be allowed to do was enough to prevent Will from acting on his burning curiosity. Instead, he prepared breakfast for the Gleefuls and their guests. When he was setting the table, Ford entered the dining room and informed Will that once the table was set and the food on the table, he was to stay in his room until he was called for. Will followed his instructions, and once everything was ready, he disappeared into his room. Will had a lot of time to to himself in his room. Instead of doing anything productive and making lists, he remembered the times when he felt loved and wanted.

He thought of the time Ford summoned him, the reception he had, the attention he received. He remembered how they drank tea as they discussed magic, how they both wanted a friend.

He thought of the time Fiddleford took him to a playground, the fun he had, the freedom he felt. He remembered playing pretend with some kids, running around without someone at risk of life or death, how everyone there seemed to like his presence and not be afraid of him.

He thought of the midnight picnic Ford and Fiddleford took him on, the silence surrounding them, feeling surrounded by love. He remembered the beautiful cloudless sky, the delicious food that wasn’t cooked by him, the games they played.

He thought of the day before the betrayal, how they were extra kind to him, the presents he received, the beautiful decorations. He remembered how they talked intelligently about topics that interested Will, the treats they fed him, the way they made him feel loved and wanted. It just made the betrayal worse. It was worse that he knew they were capable of faking love, that he once felt wanted, that yet again he was betrayed. It hurt.

Will had good memories with his brother. They used to be good friends before Bill changed. Bill started picking on Will before betraying everyone by killing their parents and trying to kill Will. He failed to kill Will, but Bill was dead to Will. At least, that’s what Will wanted to believe. If Bill were to appear right now in front of Will, he knew deep down that he would be happy and forgive his brother. He didn’t want to hate his brother, and he didn’t want his brother to hate him. When Will let his thoughts wander away, he often thought of Bill: how he’d react to Will now, his actions and his reasons, if he’d apologize, and how Will himself would react to this. He rarely deliberately thought of Bill. It was painful.

Will missed him. Whether it was the memories of the good times together or Bill himself, Will missed something. The lack of love created a large hole in his life. Will desperately wanted someone to fill it. Ford had filled that gaping hole until he too betrayed Will. He seemed upset about it afterwards, but he never apologized for it, so Will never forgave him for it.

By the time Ford called for Will again, the guests had already left, and it was almost midnight. After helping the Gleefuls get ready for bed, Will cleaned up the food in the dining room and kitchen and made sure the guest rooms were tidy. He decided he’d do laundry the next day and settled for taking the sheets off the beds. Whoever these guests were, they caused a mess. There was food everywhere, drinks were spilled on every flat surface, and the trinkets in the room were scatter amuck. It took Will many hours to get the rooms back in order. When they were finally presentable, he headed back to his own room where a photo album was waiting for him. Upon closer inspection, it was of the residents of the Gleeful manor from Ford to the twins. Will was in some of the photographs. In them, a large smile slowly disappeared until his face showed fear and sorrow. Will shut the album and closed his eyes, reliving the moments he felt happy yet again, but this time to forget them.


	5. Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I took one day off and then it spiraled into this. I'm still going to try to have the story finished before December 26, so sorry if the chapter quality/length plummets

The next morning, when the Gleefuls woke up, Will was kept very busy.  After the party last night, they were all very tired, and Will suspected they were also hungover or still drunk.  Will didn’t approve of underage drinking - he didn’t approve of drinking in general - but he would get scolded if he tried to dissuade them.  The Gleefuls wanted Will to do everything for them.  It wasn’t until after lunch when Mason and Mabel were taking naps that Will got a minute to himself.  As soon as Will got to his room and sat down, Ford called for him.  Will sighed and stood back up.  He trudged back up to Ford’s room and asked as respectfully as he could in his tired state “Yes, sir?”

“I want to congratulate you on following orders and not seeing who the guests were.  I know you’re a very curious creature, and that must’ve been difficult for you to not satisfy your curiosity,” Ford said from his cliche position in front of the window with his back to Will.

“Thank you, sir?” Will said, thoroughly confused.  Ford hadn’t complimented him in ages, especially not for following orders.  Ford did a dramatic turn away from the window, his cape flowing around him like a 1950s dress without a petticoat.

“For your exceptional behavior, I have decided to reward you,” Ford said as he walked toward him, threatening to Will, graceful to any other potential on-lookers.

“Reward, sir?” Will asked, suddenly very afraid.  Ford glided over to Will and plucked a white and red rose from a nearby vase.  It looked like a white rose dripping blood to Will.  Ford glided to right in front if Will.  It took all of his willpower to not back up.  Ford stuck the rose through a buttonhole in his white suit like a boutonnière.  A thorn caught on the jacket when Ford adjusted it.  After making sure the flower looked nice, Ford hugged Will, causing the thorn to dig into the skin over his heart.  Will wasn’t sure if Ford was genuinely trying to be nice.  He decided to believe so since in the past, all of Ford’s hugs have been genuine.  It was his kisses Will had to look out for.

“Good job, Will Cipher.  Don’t worry about dinner; we’ll deal with it.  You’re dismissed,” Ford said as he let go of Will.

“Thank you, sir,” Will said as he left.  He retreated to him room where no present awaited him.  None of the Gleefuls summoned him the whole night.  No one visited him, and no present appeared.  Did Ford have something to do with the gifts or was he just stopping them?  Or was the rose the gift for today?


End file.
